dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of quests in Dragon Quest IX
Subheadings on this page will be useful for linking purposes. For example, we can then link to a specific quest using List of quests in Dragon Quest IX#Quest #001. This is nice for cases where the QuestInfo template should not be included on a page, but a reference to the quest is still desired. --Pagoda 17:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Quest queries Might this talk page also double as a help desk? Or might something of the sort be better suited for a forum page, yo? --PantheonSasuke 18:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know where to find the recipe for a Raging Ruby? Because saying make a Raging Ruby isn't much of a hint for 019 the Moving House quest. Actually saying creating anything isn't much of a hint for any quest if people can't/don't know where to find the recipe anywhere. :Yeah, indicating where the recipe might be would probably be better a hint than saying to just MAKE one. I'm pretty sure when I first accepted this quest I didn't have the recipe for the accessory as well, and since then I can't remember where it's located. He gives you a strength ring, though, which you DO need. I guess I could hint some further, but only if you want to see. Along with the ring, you need something that's 'dumb' at the end. If you want the answer outright... You need to throw in the ring and one piece of corundum into the alchemy pot. Corundum can be found at the waterfall north of Dourbridge, but you need to take a detour to the East to get there since it's up on a ledge. :Hope that helps ya out, yo. Also, don't forget to sign your name at the end of posts (though I probably shouldn't be the one telling other people that...). --PantheonSasuke 22:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I think it is a much better idea for quest queries to be made on the forum. Questions about over 140 quests on one page sounds like a bad idea! --Pagoda 13:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please help me with the quest "012 Putting on the glitz"? I tryed using a combination of:Storm spear,Platinum sheield,Platinum headgear,Platinum mail,Ethereal gloves,Gigasteel kneecaps,Safest shoes,And a Spirit bracer. what combo should I use? 19:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) never mind, I finally maneged to compleate the quest now. 13:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Can anyone tell me what to do for quest a simple task? I have equiped eridrick's helmet on the hero but I still dont get the acolade, and I tryed going to the battle records and the waiting but it does not work! please help! 14:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Can any one please tell me how to start quest "#142 Prayermongering"? i compleated quest #055 but i still cant start it! please help me! 15:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Somehow, my character never received quest 010; just found this while checking this list against the list of quests I have not received yet. It is way too late in the story to get it, so clearly that was a bug at the time; I could not find a way to add that info as additional info to the quest itself. Fafhred (talk) 07:25, March 19, 2019 (UTC) freezing feather im doing the cool fanned cook quest and it says the freezing feather drops from an apeckalypse in the snowfields but i cant seem to get it. i verse them with a fan and i use half inch but still i cant get a freezing feather can someone pls help me Reply (the question was not signed, no clue how old it was): There was a similar quest where an item (another type of feather) was a special drop going in the 'Important items' until you get enough of them to fulfill the quest, then removed when you report it. That was a random drop, only while the quest was in progress; every time the relevant mob was killed, there was a small chnace that one of those quest feathers would drop; it is likely the same here. Fafhred (talk) 07:32, March 19, 2019 (UTC)